The Dark Kingdom
by LegendaryOutcast
Summary: Sith Inquisitor story from Ashara POV Inquisitor origin story may come later
1. Chapter 1

Ashara ran as fast as she could, her boots quickly ate up distance as she plowed ahead using force augmented speed as she tore up the centuries old garbage on Taris's surface. Today was supposed to be a good day, no trials for a couple weeks, no planned attacks on Imperial encampments, hell even the native flesh eaters were leaving them alone (probably because they had gotten tired of the taste of Republic troops and had gotten a taste for the new Imperial troops, or so she liked to think)

Just a nice peaceful day on perhaps one of the biggest graveyards in Republic space with a care free day planned with nothing but mind calming and enlightening meditation and her usual workout regimen. that was what was supposed to happen, what really happened was half way to her favorite hill to meditate on she was ambushed by three sith. Now she was certain that in the sith ranks these ambushers where cannon fodder, she had killed a dozen like them and if she lived she would probably kill dozens more. They often relied on brutal offense and didn't really concern themselves for defense making them relativity easy to duel one versus one. three versus one however with herself getting the short end of the stick was a different matter all together.

At first she stood a half chance against them but early on in the melee one of the tried to disarm her (literally) and she _did_ technically manage to deflect the blow but her positioning was off and the siths blade met her off hands sabers hilt rather than the blade, damaging the weapon to be little more useful than added weight to her fist should she decide punch the two bit darksiders. Now at a full disadvantage she decided to cut and run hoping to run into some friends who could lend aid. She briefly thought about heading back into the direction of Resettlement zone and the Enclave but she decided not to for two main reasons

reason No. 1, the bastards where in her way

reason No. 2 the people in that direction had not seen action in a couple of weeks so half where not in a state to fight, where as the men on the front where _always_ ready for a fight.

she knew a unit nearby and had the comm number to one of the sergeants, Rikkel if she remembered correctly. while running she called the number and it ringed...and it ringed. she could feel her pursuers frustration in the force not far behind her reminding her she was not quite as far away from them as she would have liked. Longest damned thirty seven seconds of her life before the fully armored man greeted her.

"Ashara?" he asked clearly put out by her appearance

"I've got company coming your way, get your asses ready i am coming in hot!"

"I got your location, here is a good halfway point between us, see you there!" he said and cut the comm. A new marker showed up on her GPS and she slightly altered her route so she would make it the the meet point.

This would be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashara crossed the bridge and made it successfully to the meeting point, to her horror nobody was there to greet her, she couldn't even feel their presence out in the distance. She could feel another presence though, she activated her remaining lightsaber and assumed a Form I guard, though in reality she was mentally preparing everything she knew about form III should things get out of hand fast. When her pursuers where a stones throw away they slowed to a walk and began to circle her like she was prey.

the leader of these barely force sensitive hooligans gave her a smug grin. "Nowhere to run to now alien trash, nowhere to hide" she glared her meanest ugliest glare and prepared to make her final stand while the trash talking sith assumed a Juyo guard and the two almost engaged when what she could only describe as a wave of force fog washed over them making the force sensitives pause in their tracks. While they may not be force sensitive she could sense everything around her thru the force, from the trees to the ants, from the bridge she just crossed to the numb nuts hunting her. but this Force fog blocked out everything so that she couldn't even sense the invalid standing in front of her who she should be able to read as clear as day!

From the confused look on his face she could tell he was suffering the same problem. Adapting quickly she focused on her other senses and just as she did her montrals picked up the sound of a device hitting the ground, bouncing up about an inch before settling on the ground. Ashara and her adversary both turned to see a lightsaber deactivate on the ground with its owner nowhere to be seen. It just became nighttime when the trio attacked and the night was still young, Ashara had better night vision than the human sith but even she should have been able to see what happened to him.

The two adversaries turned to each other and he raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. Well Kriff nobody knew what happened they turned to look at his remaining lackey to find that he was missing as well lightsaber and all. The remaining Sith may have not been the brightest man she ever met but he was a fast thinker based on the way he positioned his rear to her as they had each other back to back, she briefly thought about elbowing his side and taking the advantage but he interrupted this thought.

"We kill this thing, then pretend _this never happened_. truce?" she nodded and tried to penetrate the force fog with her mind to no avail she tried to rationalize when the force did this in her lessons and who where well known for using such techiques, jedi? sith? nekghouls? out of instinct she turned to see her newfound partner was being pulled with frightening speed to a dark alley filled with trees and other growth. using the force she reached out to him and stopped the Sith from joining his companions. he reached out to her weaponless with a look of absolute terror in his eyes as he mouthed the words please before she lost her grip on him and the darkness consumed him whole. using the force she called the fallen lightsaber of the first sith to her free hand and assumed a Ataru stance, a heart beat, the another, her own. she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, her eyes where peeled and all her senses where on alert. after a second breath she realized the air was cold, damn near frigid, she was surprised she couldn't see her breath.

From the dark alley a light then appeared, she couldn't recoginse it but she could tell it was making noise, she slowly inched to the small light that made noise while he body felt as taunt as a bowstring. Then she could make out words.

"I got your location, here is a good halfway point between us, see you there!"

She heard that voice before! recently in fact!

"I got your location, here is a good halfway point between us, see you there!"

Sergeant Rikkels holo comm sat squarely on the chest of the dead sith, the other two where nearby and aside from being dead they shared another thing in common, they where all horribly disfigured. like crumpled up pieces of paper.

"I got your location, here is a good halfway point between us, see you there!"

she deactivated her lightaber and using the force she called the comm to her hands and observed the image of the trooper up close

"I got your location, here is a good half-" she turned off the comm and turned her focus to the fog that clouded her connection to the force and frowned, while it blocked most of her sixth sense she had a gut feeling that sergeant Rikkel was never going to make it, and whatever this force fog was or whoever controled it just saved her ass. hopefuly anyways, one way to find out for certain

"thank you" she said out loud, letting feelings of gratitude resonate off her, the fog stopped clouding her senses but didn't go away and in turn resonated feelings of happiness. It was like a Akk dog that had done something right, it was down right bizarre. she clipped her lightsaber to her belt and disposed of the sith weapon before making the trip back to her camp site, the fog following her pace easily. This was going to be headache worthy she just knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashara decided to continue her walk to her favorite hill to spend the next couple of days meditating, she briefly considered returning to the enclave but then she came to the conclusion that would be more of the actions of a youngling, a true knight could keep on rolling without having to consult a master on the matter of being ambushed by three sith. There still was the matter of the force fog though, it still lingered and followed her, but it was much more benign now that the sith where dead. She could feel the corruption in the sith, they where so full of pride, anger and violence, it was like poison to there soul, perhaps the fog sensed this in them and ended their existence as a mercy killing and spared her? Also there was Sergeant Rikkel to think about, what of his fate? there was a lot of open ground between the meet location and his encampment, and the locals would not let a fresh body stick for more than a quarter hour, it was probably long gone and he was one with the force.

She had arrived to her spot in the morning, she quickly went to work setting up a shelter from her retrieved pack, the food was still undisturbed and fresh water was nearby. She spent some time gathering fire wood for the next couple of nights and when the camp was organized to her satisfaction she retrieved her repair kit and went to work trying to repair her damaged weapon. She knelt before her weapon and using the force it levitated into the air, while the power cell survived fine the projector had sustained enough damage to make the weapon non functional, but that was not the part that worried her, the sapphire crystal had sustained enough damage that even if all the proper repairs where made the crystal was to the point of if energy where to be focused though it it would destabilize and blow up in her hand, there was no repairing the crystal and the nearest replacement was back at the enclave. she anger flared up in her and knowing no masters where in the vicinity she chucked the ruined weapon as far as she could.

it didn't take her more than a moment for the childish and non-jedi reaction she just did and took a moment to calm her breathing and clear her mind. With her anger suppressed she made to retrieve the weapon when from across the clearing the weapon flew from its spot and landed right at her feet.

This force fog was beyond weird now, she resolved to figure out what in the name of all things good and evil was going on. Ashara put the weapon in a storage compartment and moved to her favorite stump and began to meditate, she first began by clearing her mind of everything that distracted her. From the slight hunger that clawed in her belly to the ache in her calves from the running, from the itch on her montral to the surrounding noise. it took her longer than usual but she managed to find her center.

the fog seemed to notice this as it went from covering an area of about six meters and shrunk down to about two meters in diameter and just sat in place about five meters across from where she was facing. Ashara had been to many planets in her day, her favorite was and probably would always be tython, the force was a little different on every planet but it really wasn't noticeable like tython. Taris on the other hand was just plain weird and it just became weirder. The Force on the planet was scarred in more ways than she recognized she probably realized, these scars festered and weird nexu shit like this crawled out and started following her around, this topped her darksider ancestor who haunted the enclave dammit and that was saying something, she must have broadcasted her feeling into the force and was plain to read as day because now the fog emitted a emotion she clearly recognized as amusement. She open her eyes and and openly glared at the fog. The fog (ever perceptive) must have noticed this and the feelings of amusement dimmed down but was still noticeable.

Ashara rested her head on her hands and looked at the area the fog was sitting in, she was getting tired and decided to switch tactics.

"So what now?" she asked in a bored tone

a moment of indecisiveness before more mildly happy feeling resonated. like the fog was more than happy to watch her form headaches trying to make heads and tails of the fog itself, the cheeky fucker.

She picked up a pine cone and and looked at it with an appraising eye, a smirk formed on her face she slowly and calmly lifted her forearm and with a lazy flick of the wrist tossed it into a high arc and watched as it said nicely into the center of the fog to come to a dead stop a half meter above the ground. it stayed there for two or three seconds before the fog mirrored her action and tossed the pine cone so it landed softly into her waiting palm. And so for ten minutes she played catch with the fog and considered it progress.

one thing she noticed was the fog caught the pine cone at the _exact_ same height, about the height of her own palm off the ground. So maybe it was a humanoid? She knew jedi shadows could not only blend in so well it was scary but also hide their force signature from other force sensitives, so if it was a human if she where to toss the pine cone a _little_ further back and to her left.

She tried it and it could not have gone better, it stopped a little higher up than usual and bounced slightly before hitting the ground. All feelings of amusement stopped and unamusement resonated. The pine cone flew up with greater velocity that usual before landing squarely on top of her head, Ashara made no move to catch it or retrieve it. She stared smugly at the fog with the undeniable feelings of _busted_ resonating off her. She swore she heard a huff or she would eat her boots. The late afternoon sun felt good on he and she felt accomplished for now.

"Well i don't know about you, but i am going to take a nap"

she moved so that she was laying down on the grassy hill facing the sun and closed her eyes with her hand behind her head.

* * *

Ashara had to Admit when she woke up she was surprised the fog stayed despite now that it had lost some of its mystery to her, what had surprised her more was the fog had not only set up a good size camp fire but had prepared a _meal_ for her. She recognized it as Sith camp rations, in other words it smelled delicious and the only people she knew who would turn a nose to it where Alderanian nobles. no doubt the fog scavenged this off the dead sith and prepared all of this somehow without waking her up. she took a seat near the campfire where the fog was resting, its radius was now down to one meter.

Based on how the logs where set around the fire it probably expected her to join it and sit across from the fire. she had other plans however as she carried her food with her and planted herself on the same log as the fog. Ashara felt the fog resonate feeling of comfortableness and she held the plate out to it.

"Here have some" she offered

there was a ripple in the force and the plate of food went right back into her lap. she scowled and glared in the fogs direction.

"I can't eat this all you know"

her traitorous stomach growled, loudly. But she was lucky again, her montrals picked up a fleshy moving sound where the fog was. double busted! there was so a humanoid in the fog. Ashara mumbled to herself while hiding a smirk and began to dig into the bantha roast that was liberally smothered in gravy. she made quick work of the meal and ate her fill. Stupid person hiding in the fog wanted to be difficult? fine. no sharing.

when she was done she though about thanking this person again but stopped herself. she breathed in and out. OK she was done beating around the bush. if this cagey bastard wanted to slip of into the night he/she would. but that didn't look like that was going to happen, why?

"Will you show yourself?" she asked in a quiet voice, the person in the fog became carefully neutral in the force.

"Please?"

a moment passed, then another. the person on the log sat up and began to walk at a slow pace, Ashara almost got up and followed before she realized the person positioned him/herself on the other side of the fire as it to protect itself from her should she not like what she saw. a visible could of smoke came into existence and a robed man with a hood stepped out, towering over her form. just under two meters tall the man (human if her eyes didn't deceive her) sat down across from her. he slowly pulled his hood off to reveal a slightly managed head of walnut hair. His skin almost had a sickly look to it like a man she once saw that was stationed on Hoth for a year. The right side of his face looked liked a clawed creature had tried to maul him some time ago. what caught her attention most of all was his purple eyes which almost glowed in the night.

"I am afraid i am not much to look at Ashara" he talked for the first time, he looked her age if not a few years older (she was never great with humans)

"You know my name?" she asked in a quiet voice, still shocked he actually showed himself, he nodded, eyes focused intently on the fire.

she found her voice again "what's your name?"

a small smirk appeared on his lips "They call me Kallig"


	4. Chapter 4

Ashara opened her mouth but words failed her, she tried again.

"Kallig?" she almost asked, she didn't have a proper question at the moment. Maybe it would be for the best to let him talk.

"Family name, i don't know what my mother called me, for i have no memory. To the best of my knowledge i have no kin among the living."

Ashara took a minute to digest this and raised her hand like a student in class, the man across the fire raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Just one question, who are you?, what are you?and how do you know who i am?"

a small smile on his face as he looked into the fire

"there are no simple answers to those questions"

she gestured around them, to the night time grave yard that was Taris

"I got the time"

he closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled

"I am who i say i am, what i am is a Force Walker and how i know who you are is a story and a half"

"Force Walker?" she blurted

His eyes crewed shut like he had a headache and he rubbed his temples, while sensitivity in the force is a rare trait itself the Force sometimes gives a select few people rare and phenomenal gifts, my order is that very small group of people that have a pull among ghosts, who can pull on the tether that connects life and death. I can give ghosts and sense of releif and help them pass on, and in turn any ghosts i meet can lend me their strength"

Ashara frowned as she tried to digest this

"As for how i know your name, i learned it during my effort to rescue you"

"Why where you trying to rescue me in the first place?"

a scowl on his face

"that is my folly unfortunately"

"What do you mean by that? stop speaking in riddles."

"A Darth named Thanaton loves to learn Force rituals, unfortunatly for him he seems to be unable to learn how to Force Walk, so he sees any and all Force Walkers as a one of the few people in the galaxy that can rival his power. So now he will likey not rest until he thinks i am dead or no longer a threat, so how do you stop a Force Walker from gaining power?" he asked her

"He is going to make sure you can't reach any ghosts" she finished, she had a bad feeling in her gut.

He nodded "Thanaton dug up any mention of ghost in the Imperal, Republic and underworld and sent his underlings to do whatever they could to stop me in my tracks. After I killed a Darth underling under his command named Zash in Imperial space he made a valiant effort to kill me, while he failed in that regard he managed to knock me around fairly hard. When i learned of his scheme i hightailed it to the nearest lead on any known ghost, and your name popped up."

Kriff, kriff it all

"My ancestor, the jedi discovered his presence when we returned to Taris"

the Force Walker nodded his head "Elios Maliss is the sith Thanaton put in charge of his operation here on Taris, when i stole all his information he had to work with i quickly realized you where the key in all of this, and he would try to remove you from the picture"

Ashara sighed "Great now a Darth wants me dead?"

the man nodded "if I can help your ancestor pass on or take him with me Darth Thanaton will likely lose all interest in you"

The gears in her mind turned "Well the master have been trying to help my ancestor pass on."

He looked at her with hope "Would you really be able to arrange a meeting?"

She nodded "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, the Jedi would love to see one less Darth populate the galaxy, besides masters Ryen and Ocera would love to learn more about your order"

he raised an eyebrow "Really?"

She nodded "the before we where jedi we where numerous peoples of all walks walks of life in the galaxy, while i don't know why your people didn't make it to the gathering at Tython, i can imagine yours wasn't the only one to miss out, it is always great to learn something new about the Force!"

He nodded his head "Yes the force has a great many mysteries" he said as he positioned himself so his back was against the log, his legs where sprawled and he looked like he was ready to turn in for the night. Ashara briefly thought about going to her shelter herself but it looked like it would not rain tonight and the stars where even visible. She focused on the man in front of her to take in the details, his lower body was armored like herself and he also wore a robe like her (though his has seen much better days) everything about him spoke of a harsh journey to get to this point between the the armor that seen action to the well traveled cloak to the lightsaber at his side

wait _lightsaber_?

she had to squint her eyes but it appeared to be a saber staff, there was little doubt it was not made in this millennium but she could see that all of the essentials had been recently modified with expensive parts from this last couple years. if this man really did fight Darths then it did make sense for him to pick up lightsaber combat, it just made sense. and saber staffs while not unknown was extremely rare to come across and few people took time practicing the art of how to defend one's self from it. Smart.

Ashara slowly became more comfortable as she let her mind wander and she did one final force sweep to try to sense anything hostile in the area to find almost nothing within almost a hundred meters within the camp. maybe even the creatures of the night dare not disturb the man who is more comfortable with the dead than the living


	5. Chapter 5

When dawn arrived the Ashara woke up to find her new friend had already began the day with a hot beverage, she quickly brewed her favorite herbal tea and when they had both drank their fill the two set out to the Jedi Enclave in relative silence. While she would have liked some conversation during the walk that would take most of the day Kallig seemed more interested in their environment.

"See anything interesting?" she asked

her voice seemed to shake him out of whatever daze he was in my the way he shook his head

"Oh no, i mean yes but not in that way. you see when so many people die a violent death its almost like a can still hear the echos of their screams, can you not hear them?"

she shook her head "this place has a much more eerie feel than any other i have ever been on but i would not describe it like that. One of the added benefits of being a force walker i take it?"

he snorted "yes there is nothing like the painful wailing screams of men, women and children to make as background noise"

Ouch she turned around to see that he was in fact scowling a little and looked rather uncomfortable

"Sorry, have you felt anything like this before?"

he shrugged his shoulders "Tatooine is probably the best example, though it wasn't nearly this bad."

they walked for a few more minutes in silence when they reached a main road when Kallig spoke up

"How much further do you reckon we must go?"

"At this pace we will arrive at nightfall"

the man in front of her put a hand on his hip and his other stroked the stubble on his chin s he chewed on this information for a second before putting two fingers in his mouth and let lose a shrill whistle. birds in the nearby trees took flight as the ground began to shake and from the foliage a varactyl came bounding out of the forest canopy at full sprint before coming to a stop to the robed man. Kallig mounted the saddle and gestured for her to do the same.

"you know you could've mentioned your friend before we started walking."

he shrugged "you really don't get to take in the scenery while riding" he causly explained as she climbed behind him and braced herself on the saddle bags. When Kallig pressed his knees into the creatures sides she shot down the ruined path like she was late. Ashara almost fell off had she not grabbed Kallig by the shoulders to right herself. much to her surprise the surounding ruins and forest where in fact passing by in a blur.

"You really weren't kidding where you?"

"Kami has two gears, dead stop and full sprint"

* * *

Now that they would probably reach the enclave by noon Kallig made frequent stops every half hour to let Kami catch her breath before departing again. in what seemed like no time at all they where standing at the entrance of the enclave.

"Well come on, Ryen doesn't bite that hard i promise" Ashara said as she slipped off the creature, she couldn't help but notice Kallig become more stiff when the Enclave was in sight. he slid off after her and petted Kami and whispered to her before following behind her. for reasons she couldn't explain she felt like something bad was on the horizon, she couldn't help but wonder if those same feeling made Kallig stiffen up. At her presence the Jedi at the entrance let them pass without question, though she could notice that both they as well as everyone they passed in the hallway gave a raised eyebrow at their new soon made their way down the last flight of stairs and where now it the main indoors training area.

"Could you just wait here a minute while i try to sum up what is going on"

Kallig shrugged and leaned against a nearby wall as if trying to look bored, but she could tell from his body language he was tense, she wondered why. Ashara decided to to waste any more time and made to masters Ryen and Ocera, they where teaching a group of padawans the finer arts of lightsaber combat. at her early appearance the masters had the padawans break into groups to spar, master Ocera stayed behind to supervise while master Ryen fast walked over to her.

"Ashara you have returned from your retreat earlier than expected, and you have brought a visitor no less?" the Cathar asked

"Master in trying to cleanse the Enclave of the ghost we may have tried a little to loudy. the Sith have become aware of the ghost and now a top tier Darth has set his sights on us."

her masters eyes widened "How can you be sure of this?"

"the Darth dispatched a handful of sith assassins to dispose of me when they learned of my importance, if it were not for the actions of Kallig over there i am not sure i would have survived the experience"

"And just who is your new friend?"

"It seems the Sith have more force sensitive enemies than just the jedi, a cult of force sensitives who commune with force ghosts have been targeted by the sith, Kallig over there may be one of the few people in the galaxy who can have the ghost leave"

"I find it a little hard to belive that sith would get this worked up over a cult who talks to dead people Ashara"

"Right, a ghost can also lend their strength to people like Kallig, this Darth Thanaton sees people like Kallig as one of his only rivals in the galaxy. If we help him it would be a crushing blow to the Empire master"

Master Ryen hummed to himself as he glanced over at his guest, as if he sensed this Kallig raised his head so his slightly glowing purple eyes just peeked from under the hood as the two men had a stare off from across the room.

"Master Ocera, i think they have earned a break would you please greet our guest with us?"

the jedi master quickly dismissed the padawans and the jedi moved to Kallig, Master Ryen and Ocera folded their hands and bowed their head

"Ashara has told me much of you Kallig, welcome to our enclave"

Kallig mirrored the gesture "it is an honor"

"I must say i have never in all my study ever heard of any successful attempts to remove ghosts, where did you ever learn such a thing?"

"a ancient crumbling temple in the seat of the Empire"

"where you born in Imperial space?

"i was yes"

"but you are somehow not loyal to the Empire? what was her master doing?

"they may control this side of the galaxy, but make no mistake it is a milimeter thin in many areas"

"so you have no connections to the sith?" did she forget to tell Master Ryen this man killed sith!

a pause

"that is quite an impressive lightsaber you have there, the last time i saw one of that model was in the hands of a sith"

Kallig seemed to have enough of these questions, he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and both her masters did the same. he then levitated the lightsaber so it was halfway in between them and used the force to dissemble the lightsaber in a second before all the pieces clattered to the floor, a purple crystal lay in the mess.

"you want to know the unfiltered truth then?" he _Growled_

master Ryen nodded and clipped his lightsaber back into place

"i was born into the Empire a _slave_ as was my father, as well as his father before him back to before the time the Jedi tried and failed to wipe the sith from the galaxy."

well damn he grew up a slave? to the _sith_ and was still normal looking? he deserved an award, or at least a hug

"but how did you free yourself?"

Kalligs emotions where resonating in the force, suddenly it went from uncomfortably hot to frigid cold in the force

"the trials to become sith are hard for a reason, for every five acolytes who try to become an apprentice only one shall succeed, this is so only the strongest of might and will can be called sith, but there is a rule. Only those from sith families could apply, slaves and aliens where never allowed in, until the war." he paused in his pacing to to look into master Ryens eyes, into his soul

"it took a thousand years to get the sith numbers to the point they where at when the war began, they where supposed to take over the whole galaxy, not half. so there was a scramble, more sith where needed in a fraction of the time. the trials are delibreate and could not change, so the rules where bent. a acolyte from a sith family would join a group of force sensitive aliens and slaves, they where expected to kill them all and toughen up but a handful of slaves managed to go the distance"

he held up two fingers "We were found easliy and given a choice, one chance, a longshot at best for freedom, or be put out of our misery. i spent weeks under a blistering sun and and unstable tombs being hunted by both monters and my peers. i fought tooth and nail like so many others"

"and how long did you spend in the galaxy though? you probrably made no attempts to seek refuge did you?"

"I was to closely watched! a pawn collecting artifacts. it wasn't until it backfired in my masters face did her higher ups take notice of me and saw my very existance as insulting and tried to outright kill me"

"and here you are tricking padawans to lead you right to a source of power, only to turn on us, like you turned on your master?"

the force _rushed_ to Kallig with such great speed it made her dizzy as a force blast sent Master Ryen flying to the other side of the room.

"SHE BETRAYED _ME_!"

Master Ocera ignited his lightsaber and tried to slash the unarmed man but with greater speed than she could have imagined he picked up master Ocera by the throat and jabbed a fist into his diapham three times hard and discarded him like he didn't weigh a thing. now that here senses where together Ashara rushed to aid master Ocera as she heard master Ryen ignite his lightsaber and made to close the distance, Kallig called his lightsaber to his hand (piecing itself back together on the way there) and ignited bothe purple blades and the two clashed, though after the first couple of seconds master Ryen began to focus solely on defending himself from Kalligs onslaught.

master Ocera regained his senses and made to rejoin the fight, despite her best efforts to stop him. Kallig noticed his appearnce immediately and pushed back Ryen one last time before clashing blades with Ocera before he slipped past his defenses with ease and shocked him. He then round house kicked master Ryen and turned his attention back to Ocera and proceeded to light him up like a bulb.

The Jedi fell to the ground a smoking corpse and Kallig force pushed Ryen back into a wall and deactivated one blade and locked blades with master Ryen and got up in his face.

"Eighteen years is what i waited, _eighteen_ damn years i truly believed the one force who could truly rival the sith would discover their presence and rescue the slaves, to rescue me and my sister, _but you never DID!"_

Kallig disengaged and quick as lightning he cleaved five times in three seconds, leaving master Ryen chunks of Cathar. Kallig stood over the corpse for a minute then deactivated his lightsaber, another minute passed and he dropped his lightsbaer and he turned to see her, face full of tears as she kneeled over master Oceras body. what he just done really sunk in on him and his shoulders untensed then re-tensed again. he walked over to the durasteel wall and punched it so hard it left a dent.

"DAMNIT!"

he then hit his head against the wall as the tears began to well up he then turned so that his back was against the wall and slowly descended to the floor, he curled his knees into his chest and placed his arms his arms on top his knees as he buried his face in and began to cry softly.

 **(A/N): the sith empire is a little messed up and probably treat slaves on the same level or worst than a hutt, i don't think i could do a full darkside SI and make him a interesting person, sorry if that is what you wanted but it is not within my ability. i think i am going to try to go for a POW camp victum like character who got his own ass out and when someone pisses him off he goes into a fight like a cornered rat cold hearted rage/fury. Ashara has quite a handful to work with**


	6. Chapter 6

Time seemed to slow down to a stop. Her masters where dead, why? Granted in hindsight she should have seen the signs herself but still, who would have wanted to have that past? The will of the Force was a strange thing but it seemed like in life Kallig got the short end of that stick, unwanted by the republic for no other reason for being sith, for choosing life over death. Unwanted by his very order who taught him everything he knew about the force and for what? to dispose of him when he became worth something simply because of his lineage? As much as she wanted to blame Kallig for the deaths of her masters her logical side realized that he was simply living life the best he could with the cards he was dealt. The Jedi where supposed to be defenders of the peace, if the sith wanted to kill each other why did they feel the need to involve themselves? so that dark side rituals where not preformed within the Enclave, even she wasn't that anal. Kallig almost certainly wouldn't have turned on them after this was all said and done out of spite, he probably would have disappeared into the night, a man with the galaxy gunning for him.

Ashara removed herself from master Ocera and moved over to Kallig's form and sat against the wall and joined him.

"This isn't what i wanted" she heard him say and all she could do was nod, she believed him

"What happens now?" she asked, wiping another stray tear from her eye.

"I suppose you and the other padawans will have to return to the resettlement. I will remain here, the sith will not be far behind us."

"What about the ghost? don't you want me to summon it?" she asked

"I don't think i have the heart to ask that from you, after all that has happened"

Ashara frowned and steeled her nerves "What my masters did was not right, they thought the mold for the sith was universal. They never should have done that"

Kallig inhaled and exhaled deeply and nodded "Alright let's get this done"

the two rose from their spot and started down to the opposite side of the training area. Ashara got down on her knees and began to meditate. She could always feel the ghost whenever she was in the Enclave, and she knew for a fact the ghost felt her as well as all the other Jedi in the Enclave. She was somehow kin to this force ghost but it was just that, this apple fell pretty far from the tree, that tree being the grumpy dark side son of a bitch that lingered in the Enclave. Ashara began to pull on the bond that connected the two, and he came up like a hooked fish. His presence was right in front of her and in a flash of blue there he stood towering over her.

"Child, i thought i told you to never summon me again!"

then something odd happened, she heard a person clapping behind her. she turned around to see that Kallig was also looking at what was behind them, A man began to descend the staircase he was covered from head to toe in sith armor, though strangely enough he was armed with a blaster rifle. he was flanked by to other heavily armored men.

"Excellent, truly remarkable, Lord Thanaton will be truly impressed. No hard feelings my Lord but Thanaton will make me a Lord when a bring you his corp-"

he was interrupted when Kallig reached out both hands and suddenly both of his guards where in the air trying in vain to make the pressure on their throats lessen before Kallig threw them to opposite walls with such force the bodies crumpled under the impact, leaving the Sith trooper to face Kalligs fury alone. the sith raised his rifle but Kallig tore it from his grip and it flew into his waiting hand where he crushed it in his hand using force augmented strength. the Sith truly seemed to panic now as he used the force to retrieve the nearest weapon, master Oceras lightsaber and fell into a defensive position. Kallig had no problem closing the distance between them and activated a single purple blade and began to hammer away at this sith's defenses. the sith managed three lightsaber locks before Kallig disarmed him (literally) and now defenseless Kallig used his offhand to pour lighting into the siths body leaving yet another smoking corpse i n his wake.

"Child! what is this bloodshed in my grave?" the ghost demanded from her, she almost forgot about him

he was now once again in her face "I warned you not to summon me again! I warned you to leave me in peace! to keep your Jedi away from my grave!"

"i am sorry but the sith needed to see you!" she answered truthfully

"Your apology is worthless, you must die"

then suddenly lightning began to cover the ghost and she began to back away Kallig passed her, his eyes now glowing a really bright purple and he spoke

"I think not"

"What is happening? what are you- wait, strange, how long has it been since i felt at peace? centuries at least. what do you want that you went through all this effort to speak with me?"

"I need you strength to defeat my enemies"

"Will it get me out of this accursed Enclave with its artifacts of the light? then i accept seal the pact with blood sith, and my power is yours"

"Oh believe me i would have, but that was back when i was reasonable, you threatened Ashara and we are passed that point now."

he lifted his hands forward and purple energy surrounded Kallig and the ghost, her ancestor floated int the air before disappearing completely. She still felt his presence but now she felt Kallig's true presence during the ritual. His power absolutely dwarfed hers, it was small wonder why he managed to defeat two jedi masters at once with ease. The power even seemed to be a bit much for him to handle or perhaps the ritual was a difficult one as Kallig began to fall onto his knees from the exertion

"Kallig, what did you just do?"

"The ghost's soul is now bound to my own, i can release him whenever i wish""What happens now?"

"Well i suppos-" he stopped mid sentence as he seemed to contemplate something, specifically when he was looking over the body of the dead sith

"How did he get in here?" he pointed to the dead man

it then dawned on her that there was still an enclave full of Jedi, mostly padawans, the two raced up the stairs together, she was praying that she wasn't going to see what she feared she would. The hallway was littered with corpses and she fell to her knees at the sight, her heart ached now more than ever at the sight of her dead friends. Kallig didn't seemed all that put off as he began going from body checking only for Jedi survivors. once a Sith twisted with agony showing she was still alive and Kallig didn't hesitate to brutally stomping on her neck breaking it instantly. as he kept searching on for minutes she could not stop the tears falling down her face as sorrow threatened to consume her whole.

"I got a live one!" he shouted from the far end of the hallway. Ashara felt a small spark of hope in her soul and she feed off it as she rose from the ground and rushed over to Kallig. it was Varek, it seems he was caught off gaurd by the first assualt if the blaster burn on his right pectoral was any indication.

"The shot hit mostly muscle, he's alive but losing blood fast!" he wrapped one of the young mans arms over his shoulder and picked him up bridal style.

"Where is your medic?" She quickly lead the way and Kallig walked as fast as he could without causing any more pain than necessary.

When they arrived in the medics room she quickly cleared the table and started up the droid. there was only so much the droid could do however, it managed to stop the bleeding and gave Varek all the bacta and Kolto that could be prescribed. Kallig dug through his data pad looking for healing techniques, he managed to find a few and meditated over Vareks bed for two hours before he claimed there was nothing more he could do to help the young jedi. The droid announced that the young man was stable. but he need to be returned to the resettlement and get into the nearest bacta tank for a full recovery.

while Varek was recovering Ashara began collecting a pile of wood that would be needed for the pyre, the pyre needed to be a meter high by two meters by nearly ten meters to fit all of the jedi who fell this day. As she continued to build the pyre Kallig carried out each Jedi one at a time and laid them out respectfully, she noticed he even closed their eyes and sometimes even changed their robes so they at least looked halfway presentable, all except master Ryen who was in a bag where laid out on the pyre by nightfall.

at midnight she light the pyre and stood over the burning bodies that used to be their comrades and she tried to hold back the tears and was partially successful as she had few tears left to shed. Kallig never left her side once and during the funeral he even whispered a beautiful parting song. Before she knew it dawn arrived again and the trio left the Jedi Enclave on Kami and she raced for the resettlement area. they returned early in the morning when they came across one of the outermost patrols. Ashara slid off Kami carrying Verak bridal style.

"I am going to drop him off with these troops here, can you please not leave yet Kallig? i have something i need to get off my chest." the sith nodded and stayed comfortably atop of his creature hiding on the outskirts of the forest so she could see him if she turned her head. When the commander saw them approach the lent aid without question and took Varek off her hands promising to take care of him while she took care of something quick before she returned. Ashara used force augmented speed to return to Kallig before he ran off and came to a stop before him when she once again found her voice.

"I want to come with you"

"What?" he asked in disbelif like he heard her wrong

"I want to come with you, help you stop Darth Thanaton"

"Why? Killing him would not bring back your brothers just the same as killing me will nit bring back your masters"

"I realize that, this is not about revenge, only practicality"

"I'm afraid i don't follow"

"if i return now i will have to undergo months of therapy and meditation before i have to restart all my trials from the very beginning, it will be another year before i become a knight, and even then i have no idea where i would be stationed, how dangerous is Darth Thanaton?"

"just below the Dark council, so among the Sith top 5% easily"

"Then at least with helping you on your mission i can help the war, besides i feel there is much to learn with you"

"I don't think i have ever heard such word come out of a jedi's mouth directed to a Sith" he said, somewhat amused

"But you aren't cruel or corrupt, and you have lived your whole life in the Empire. I want to get to know you, see how you see the world, what makes you tick"

Kallig groaned at that one "there is no easy answer, and it is more complected than you can imagine"

"So tell me on the way" she hopped up into the saddle "until Thanaton is dead you are stuck with me."


End file.
